memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cardassian history
FA status Nomination Self nominated. I have had this article listed under peer review for some time now and have received no advice on how to improve the article, nor has anyone else edited this article for some time. I spent hours on this article cleaning it up and making sure it contains as much relevant information on Cardassian history as possible, and meeting the featured article criteria. I think it would make for an excellent Featured Article. Support. -Thot Prad, 16:34, 9 November 2006 (UTC) *'Support': Great article. Hopefully some others will join in nominating. -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 16:34, 20 November 2006 (UTC) *'Support': A great article and an enjoyable read! - Enzo Aquarius 23:53, 27 November 2006 (UTC) *'Support': Well-written, engaging tone and excellent layout. A good primer on one of the more fascinating peoples of Star Trek. --GNDN 17:25, 28 November 2006 (UTC) *'Support': Informative and thorough, though I wish it could be spiced up with more/different pictures. This may be difficult to do without becoming redundant with Cardassia Prime. -- StAkAr Karnak 23:47, 11 December 2006 (UTC) *'Support': A tightly-written, clear article that stays on point through the whole piece. It could use a more detailed conclusion, discussing the close of the Dominion War. --Sheliakcorp Talk 14:33, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :*The problem with the ending is that we really never see post-Dominion War Cardassia, so the information about it was limited to what was seen in the last episode of Deep Space Nine. I didn't go into too much detail about the war because there's a whole article for it. However, I can touch it up a little if that would help. Also about the pictures, too many would make the page crowded and the formatted text go wacky. I chose the best pictures I could that matched the text at the time. Thanks for all the support! - Thot Prad 18:21, 15 December 2006 (UTC) *Nomination successful. Featured. --From Andoria with Love 14:38, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Moved from talk:Tret Akleen Was there not a TNG episode (the one with Captain Gelico) where Picard and his Cardassian Captor talked about a past where the captor was homeless before the military took over? --unsigned :It does, and that is talked about in the article on Gul Madred. the "captor" you are thinking of. He has nothing to do with Tret Akleen, who is not even mentioned in that episode to my knowledge. --OuroborosCobra 01:37, 4 June 2006 (UTC) ::He's asking why the father of the father of the Cardassian Union lived 500 years before it came to power - a very valid quetion. I'm sorry, I can't give you an answer. Jaz talk 01:39, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Word Usage Repair There was a small but significant goof in this article, where the write meant 'figurehead' or 'de jure' but wrote 'de facto'. It's painful to patch a featured article, but someone has to do it. --Sheliakcorp Talk 00:23, 19 December 2006 (UTC) de facto fix I've replaced de facto with de jusre, further, I've added a de jure page to the site, with a Human historical explanation as well as several trek examples. -phoenix that rises over black desert Speculation? Why does this article assume that the Cardassian Union was always a military dictatorship and that the Hebitians were the same species as the Cardassians. Gul Madred's coments seem to indicate that the Cardassian military assuming power was a recent thing 50-60 years. Bajor was most likley it's first victim. Even if the Cardassian Union existed for 500 years it doesn't mean that it was always a military dictatorship. If they had a government called the First Republic in the 21st century it couldn't have been a military dictatorship. Republics are democratic. Also you can't have a first republic and without a second. The Cardassians mentioned in Observer Effect(ENT) seemed to be described as concerned about infected crewmen. The Organians speak more favorably of them than the Klingons yet the DS9 Klingons were portrayed as less evil thatn the Cardassians. The conjecture and speculation in this article needs to be corrected. Removed text I removed the following text from first contact background note: :although most fans assume that it was sometime in the first two decades of the 24th century, due to the lack of any Cardassian mention in 23rd century backstories. Conversely, This is both speculative and uncited; what proof is there that "most fans assume" anything of the sort? -- Renegade54 16:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Page protected The back and forth edit war on the Dominion section tile without a post to this talk page is now over. Hash it out here first before changing it again. - 20:08, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Realities-template there is one tiny reference as part of a background-info (the cardassian sunrise from star trek 11)... the sentence mentions this info to be from the alternate reality and it is not part of the runnig text. does this really warrant the usage of the multiple-realities-template? as far as i am concerned, it's more misleading than informative in this case . --36ophiuchi 14:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :forget about it, i've added an alternate timeline section, so the matter is clear ;) --36ophiuchi 15:08, August 24, 2011 (UTC)